This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Furniture members such as chairs, sofas, loveseats, sectionals, and the like can include a mechanism that allows an occupant of the furniture member to move a legrest panel or platform from a stowed or retracted position to a deployed or extended position to support the legs and/or feet of the occupant. Other furniture members include rocker assemblies that allow for one or more seat assemblies to rock between a rocked-back tilt position and a rocked-forward tilt position.
The present disclosure provides a furniture member having rocker assemblies and an extendable legrest. The furniture member of the present disclosure also includes a tilt mechanism that locks the seat assembly in a selected tilt position when the occupant moves the legrest out of the retracted position. This allows the occupant to select a position of the furniture member that provides optimal comfort for any given occupant on any given occasion.